ice_wolveselementalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Ennar
Professor Ennar is a character who debuted in Elementals: Ice Wolves. She teaches Combat at Ulfar Academy. Appearance She is described as being short and muscular, and despite having clipped, steel-gray hair, as if it had decided to change color prematurely so it could match her uniform and be all the more wolfish, she didn't look old. She has smooth pale skin. Personality Professor Ennar is shown to be stern, but not entirely mean. She rarely gives praise to her students, instead giving advice on their form while fighting. Quotes *''"Good morning, ... New boy, come talk to me, ... Everyone else, laps of the hall."'' *''"Anders Bardasen."'' *''"Just Ennar, ... Or Professor, if you must. In this class, over the next six years, you'll learn all kinds of combat, armed and unarmed. You'll learn to fight as a human and as a wolf-- you never know which you'll need. You'll learn to use a staff and a sword as a human, and ice spears as a wolf. Perhaps more, if this turns out to be an area in which you're particularly gifted."'' *''"Now more than ever, combat classes are of vital importance. The equinox is coming in just five weeks. Do you know what that means, Anders?"'' *''"True, ... It is also an important time of year for the dragons. A powerful time. When day and night are equal, it represents fire and ice being equal too. Both kinds of elementals, ice wolves and scorch dragons, are said to have equal power. We wolves mark tipping points like the equinoxes, but we do so with quiet learning and contemplation. Humans, as you know, celebrate the turning of the seasons. No wolf has ever been privy to the dragons' rituals, but it is said the dragons throw wild celebrations instead. To welcome the longer days, or show they are not afraid of the longer nights. They have a history of kidnapping children in the days and weeks before the equinoxes."'' *''"They take our weak and our sick, ... Always children. Those who cannot defend themselves. They sacrifice them on the day of the equinox. We must be ready, in case they attack again soon."'' *''"I'm sure you will, ... And don't make the mistake of thinking these skills are just for battle. Wolves keep the peace right across Vallen. When you're older you'll go out on long patrols of the island, visiting smaller towns and villages, and walk the streets of the city here. And if the dragons make good on their threat, you'll be ready to stand with us and fight."'' *''"You'll catch up with the class quickly, ... Every wolf is born with a gift for this, and you'll refine yours much more quickly than you think."'' *''"I suppose you didn't. ... But, Sigrid, we need to talk."'' *''"Especially after that fire."'' *''"Even so..."'' *''"The truth matters, Sigrid."'' *''"And it's not that the fire hasn't helped convince the humans the threat is real, ... It's just..."'' *''"If we can make it work, we can attack before they have any reason to think we're coming, ... Right now, the dragons believe we have no way to find them. They will have become complacent, thinking themselves safe."'' *''"Then why did it stop working?"'' *''"You mean it's picking up so many signals, it spins around to try and point to all of them at once?"'' *''"I have some ideas."'' *''"Go ahead. Anders."'' *''"I asked you to repeat the instructions I just gave the class."'' *''"In which case you were wasting my time, and now that of your classmates, ... Anders Bardasen, never has it been more important for you all to pay attention to this class in particular. Dragons are here, in Holbard, and as the humans who live around the port learned only days ago, nobody is safe. I will do whatever it takes to keep my students safe, but at a bare minimum, you need to listen when I give you instructions."'' *''"Tomorrow we're trying something different, ... I'm taking the class out of Holbard, on an overnight camping excursion. Some of the pack is out on the plains today, caching supplies for us so we can travel in wolf form, without worrying about needing to carry anything. Be ready to leave immediately after breakfast tomorrow-- we'll be back the following night."'' Category:Characters Category:Ice Wolf Category:Ulfar academy Category:Female